This invention relates generally to female bosom support garments and, in particular, to brassieres which allow or promote the drainage of lymphatic fluid from the breast area of a human female.
Breast cancer has become a major health problem among the adult female population in the Western world. It is interesting to look at anthropological studies in an attempt to ascertain causes of this problem which may be related to our modern-day lifestyle.
Medical anthropologist Sidney Ross Singer hypothesized that a link may exist between breast cancer and brassieres. He conducted a study to examine the history, attitudes, and behaviors of women with and without breast cancer in five major cities across the U.S. From 1991 to 1993, Singer and Soma Grismaijer interviewed over 4700 women and found a significant correlation between the breast cancer risk factor and the number of hours per day women wore brassieres. The results of the study are presented in the book xe2x80x9cDressed to Kill,xe2x80x9d by Sidney Ross Singer and Soma Grismaijer, Avery Publishing Group, 1995.
In FIG. 1 there is shown a conventional brassiere, comprising a support band which encircles the torso under the breasts, and which is usually fastened in the back. Two cups are attached to the band, and shoulder straps connect between the top of each cup and the rear portion of the support band. It has been hypothesized that conventional garments of this type constrict blood circulation and impede lymphatic flow. The largest mass of lymph nodes in the upper body is located in an area extending up from the breast to just under the arm. These nodes drain lymph from the breast area into the thoracic duct, which flows to the heart. By suppressing the flow of lymph, brassieres may cause toxins to accumulate in the tissues of the breasts which, in turn, might be responsible for creating an environment conclusive to the formation of breast cancer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,800,245 discloses a compression brassiere and pad for manual lymph drainage. The objective appears to be to minimize the accumulation of lymph in the breast area between weekly sessions of lymph massage be applying continuous compression to various portions the breast area. The inventor of the present invention believes that the application of continuous compression in these areas is in fact highly undesirable, since such compression is more likely to contribute to the constriction of lymph flow.
It is a hypothesis of the present invention that the conventional designs of brassieres do indeed impede the drainage of lymph fluid from the breast area, and that such impeded flow may increase the risk of developing breast cancer. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide brassieres which support the wearer""s breasts, but are also designed to aid the drainage of lymph fluid from the breast and surrounding tissue.
The subject invention resides in bosom-support garments designed to reduce interference with lymph flow as compared to prior-art designs, which act to provide large areas of breast compression which cross over and clamp down on lymph pathways, thereby restricting flow. Although the detailed description is directed toward a traditional brassiere having relatively narrow straps and a rear closure, the invention is applicable to any breast-covering or -supporting garments such as bustiers, corsets, swim apparel, and so forth, regardless of the closure configuration.
In broad and general terms, a garment according to the invention includes a piece of flexible material which, when worn, covers at least a portion of a human female breast, along with means for temporarily relaxing or repositioning the garment relative to the lymph drainage pathways while the garment is worn. The means for temporarily relaxing or repositioning the garment may be passive, in the sense that such means operate through movements by the wearer of the garment, or active, in that manually or automatically operated apparatus are used to control the relaxing or repositioning of the garment. Both passive and active relaxing/repositioning means are disclosed and described in detail.
In a preferred embodiment, the means for temporarily relaxing or repositioning the garment includes at least one module supported on the garment to produce a tactile signal which is felt by the wearer on a periodic basis. The module is preferably is removable to permit laundering of the garment, and may be used to stimulate the flow of lymphatic fluid, and/or to alert the wearer that the garment should be worn over extended periods.
According, to a different embodiment, the means for temporarily relaxing or repositioning the garment includes one or more insets composed of an elastic fabric which is substantially more stretchable than the flexible material of the garment itself, such that the flexible material moves relative to the lymph drainage pathways while the garment is worn. In a further embodiment, means are provided for temporarily loosening then returning the garment to its original tightness when worn. In this case, manually operated release points are preferably provided at the shoulder straps and/or at the side panels.
In another configuration, the peripheral edges of the side panels, back strap, and shoulder straps are composed of a soft and flexible material to avoid restriction against the wearer""s skin. In addition, the widths of the side panels, back strap and shoulder straps are preferably scaled in accordance with increasing cup size.
In yet a different configuration the material of the garment includes a pattern of alternating higher and lower skin-compression areas which correspond to the lymph drainage pathways, and the means for temporarily relaxing or repositioning the garment includes means for adjusting the pattern when the garment is worn. In one disclosed example, air or liquid bladders are employed which fill and empty in sequence. The bladders are preferably arranged radially outwardly from the center to the outside of each breast. In a different disclosed example, the material includes a pair of cup portions featuring pattern of alternating higher and lower skin-compression areas is in the form of ribs which radiate out from a central portion of each cup portion. In this case, an insert is provided, which may be removeably applied to existing garments, enabling the ribs to be manually rotated or otherwise translated on a periodic basis by the wearer.